


Not leaving you behind

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Job, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Surfing, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Topping from the Bottom, not so slow burn, sort off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Steve catches Danny in a lie and decides to confront him, opening doors he thought where closed and off limits.





	Not leaving you behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireilleleerves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireilleleerves/gifts).



Steve swipes his card through the machine waiting for the beep of approval. He loves doing groceries early Saturday morning. It’s quiet, just him and a few local aunties. Dropping the steaks into a cooler bag, he smiles at cashier who blushes prettily, he still got it. The sliding doors open and the silence is broken by a enthusiastic ‘uncle Steve!’ he puts his bags down just in time to catch the blond whirlwind running towards him at high speed.

“Hey buddy, how are you?”

Charlie starts a babbling about surfing and sharks, Steve dutifully ohs and ahs at the confusing story while he looks for Danny only to lock eyes with Rachel. Grace bumps into his side and he swings an arm around her, hugging her close.

“Hi Rach, uh I thought Danny had the kids this weekend?”

Beside him Grace humpf at being called a kid and Charlie begins a chant of Danno’s while poking at Steve’s shoulder.

He doesn’t miss the subtle head shake Grace gives her mum so he doesn’t buy the excuse she gives him.

“He had an uh appointment for his knee, so we’re doing groceries and then I’ll drop them off at Danny’s.”

He narrows his eyes at her but doesn’t comment on the blatant lie, he’d have known if Danny’s knee acted up again because his partner is a complainer and he would have found a way to blame Steve for it.

“Uncle Steve?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“Can we come play at your house today?”

“Sure but we’ll have to ask Danno.”

“I’ll ask him and then let you know okay?”

Grace chimes in, taking Charlie from his arms and kissing him on the cheek. Charlie mirrors Grace and smacks a loud kiss on his face, making his sister giggle before she moves away.

“Right, well that’s my cue.”

Rachels says while turning to follow the kids. Steve smiles as he says goodbye and waves to the kids. He gathers his bags, his mind going to all the possible motives for Rachel to lie about something Danny is doing. When he gets to his car it’s seven forty five, his phone beeps and he checks the message. Grace works fast, it’s Danny telling him they’ll come over around three and to make sure the beer is cold. Smiling he starts the car.

Once home he shoots a text to Tani asking if she wants to go surfing. Ten minutes later he receives a photo of her mermaid tail. He smiles, Junior struck gold with that gift. It probably won’t take long for her to realise Junes is head over heels for her. He wonders if he should implement some sort of fraternization rule but immediately decides against that. He doesn’t want to lock any metaphorical doors before he is ready to open them. Although lately he feels like he’s running out of time because Rachel has been preying on Danny. He knows deep down Danny would never go for it, because he remembers how devastated the man had been when Rachel revealed Charlie’s lineage.  But at the same time he’s afraid Danny will want what’s best for the kids and they say you never stop loving your first love. He sighs, getting his surfboard, he needs to clear his head.

 

*****

 

An hour later he arrives at on the north shore, near the banzai pipeline. When he parks his car he’s surprised at how busy it is, this particular strip of beach isn’t known to the general public. Usually only the locals use this beach. He frowns when he sees Danny’s Camaro parked just five spots away from him. Why would Danny be here? His mood sours at the thought of Danny going swimming with someone else. Why wouldn’t Grace want him to know about whatever Danny is doing or with who. His already sour mood plummets when he spots Rachel’s car. Standing at the edge of the tree line he scans the beach for his wayward partner. He sees a banner with ‘A walk on water’ on it. Under it is a boardwalk all the way to the water. Seconds later he spots Danny’s golden hair, he’s wearing a wetsuit and talking to Kawika. Fuck, Danny in a wetsuit is a sight to behold. Unreasonable jealousy flares as Kawika places his hand on Danny’s arm. He watches Danny walk away and kneel in the sand next to a little girl with a prosthetic leg from the knee down. After a brief conversation which makes the little girl laugh and Danny smile he helps her onto a kids board.

He has no idea how long he stands there,staring at Danno teaching several kids how to stand on a surfboard. He shakes himself out of it when Kawika joins them with four, what he presumes to be, volunteers. They all help the kids carry their boards to the shoreline. He can tell everybody is having the time of their lives but Steve only has eyes for a beaming, wet Danny. He jams his board into the sand and sits down in the shade, breaking his head over why Danny would keep this from him. When Danny walks back onto the beach and strips down his wetsuit to the waist, Steve gulps. Danny’s hairy, muscled chest glistens in the sun, and his dick takes a sudden interest. He startles when a throat is cleared above him. Steve’s swings his head up to see Grace looking down a him with a raised eyebrow.

“You never surf alone and today of all days you decide to come all the way to the north shore?”

Grace says as she sinks down beside him.

“Yeah well I needed to clear my head because I found out that my best friend lied to me and that his daughter caught the lie and still maintained it.”

Grace snorts and bumps his shoulder.

“We came here a month ago and Danno was impressed with the organisation. He went to Kawika and he somehow got himself signed up as a volunteer. He didn’t tell you because I think he wanted to be the superhero for once.”

“Huh? I support him in everything, he has to know that, right?”

“Of course he knows, he loves you too.”

He grins at Grace’s interpretation of his words, clever girl, before he sobers up.

“Then why wouldn’t he tell me?”

“Because you’d volunteer as well and then his thing would become your thing.”

He sighs, he knows she’s right but it still stings.

“It could have been our thing.”

“Now that the restaurant is no longer yours you need to find a project for just the two of you” She gestures to the banner and continues “And this? This isn’t it. Also you should probably tell Danno you love him.”

He opens his mouth and closes it with a click because what the hell.

“I told him yesterday.”

“Not in that way. What are you so scared off anyway? I thought you were a fearless, super SEAL?”

She grins at him and he can feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

“It’s complicated.”

“Mmm that’s exactly what Danno said.”

It takes a second for that statement to sink in, shocked he turns fully to Grace, who winks at him. She kisses his cheek for the second time that day as she stands up and brushes the sand from her bikini. She walks off leaving him sitting in the sand, stunned and thoughtful.

Resolved he stands up and grabs his board. He takes one last look at a delighted, smiling Danny surrounded by happy, loud kids and Steve knows it’s probably time to open the door that, until minutes ago, was closed to him.

 

*****

 

Steve is lounging in his chair on the beach when he hears the rumbling of the Camaro. He hears Charlie before he sees him, he’s so much like Danno it makes him smile. The little boy jumps Steve the moment he spots him. Steve stands up, holding Charlie upside down, tickling him. He grins when Danny shakes his head as he sees them. Charlie is screaming and laughing trying to tickle Steve back. Danny drops himself into his own chair and Grace passes them with a muttered hello. She spreads a towel and peels off her sundress, Danny tells her to apply sunscreen and she holds up a bottle. Steve sets a laughing Charlie back on his feet and turns to Danny.

“How was your appointment this morning? Rachel said your knee is acting up.”

Danny looks bewildered for a second before he schools his face.

“Yeah I think I twisted it yesterday. It’s a lot better now though.”

“Ah good, that’s good. The beers are cold. You’re staying for dinner right?”

Danny sideeyes him and nods. Steve smiles and hands Danny a beer from the cooler. Charlie is pestering Grace who sends him away to pester them. Steve stands up and sweeps the little boy off his feet, running towards the ocean. He tosses the shrieking boy into the calm water. They play for a while until they get thirsty. Grace is typing away on her phone and Danny is softly snoring in the chair. Charlie wakes him by crawling into Danny’s lap. Steve laughs at the startled blond. He gets Charlie a juice, Grace a bottle of water and Danny another beer. He sits down with a sigh, opening a beer of his own. 

Later when Grace and Danny are clearing the dishes, Steve is carrying a sleepy Charlie to bed. He tries to read the tuckered out boy a story but he’s asleep before he finishes page one. Smiling he kisses Charlie’s forehead, there’s a sound behind him, turning towards it he sees Danny standing in the doorway. He puts his finger to his mouth in a shushing gesture. A look he always ignored flits across Danny’s face, it’s a cross between fondness and love. His partner is bad at keeping his emotions to himself once you learn how to read them. He reaches the door and softly closes it behind him.

“He’s asleep?”

Steve nods his head and quietly follows Danny downstairs. He pours two tumblrs of Scotch, calling out to Grace if she wants anything. The only reason he doesn’t startle when she answers him is because the creaking of the third floorboard as she comes into the kitchen.

“I’ll have a coke, please. Will is picking me up in an hour, so you’ll be alone together.”

She gives him a meaningful look before she struts out of the kitchen. He grins at her obvious approval. God, she’s so much like Danno and then she turns around and she’s all Rachel. He follows her out to the living room and sits down besides Danny, who shifts closer, leaning back against the couch.

“What are you grinning at, huh?”

“Nothing baby, did you guys pick out a movie yet?”

Danny tilts his head at the endearment but doesn’t comment on it.

“No, because little miss sunshine here is leaving us to go to a ‘party’.”

Steve looks at Gracie over Danny’s head and she rolls her eyes at him, he gives her a ‘I know right’ gesture. Danny narrows his eyes at the exchange. Grace eventually picks Pacific Rim to watch. An hour into the movie there’s a quiet knock. They pause the movie and Grace rushes to the door. Will waits there while she gathers her purse and stuffs her phone into it.

“Are you coming back here or staying at your mum’s?”

“I’m coming back here, I wouldn’t miss breakfast for the world.”

She grins at Steve and mouths ‘pancakes’. Kissing both Danny and Steve on the head who turn to watch her leave. When the door closes, Danny gets them another drink and they finish the movie. Steve decides to poke Danny.

“So I went to surf this morning.”

Danny stiffens beside him and tries to move away but Steve tightens his arm around his shoulder, keeping the blond plastered against him.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I went up to the north shore. Had to move to the tourist beach because of some event going on. Something with special needs kids.”

Danny clears his throat.

“Really? That’s awesome.”

“Yeah, I might look into volunteering. I think I saw Kawika there, I’ll have to ask him. I know surfing isn’t your thing what with the skin cancer and sharks not to mention jellyfish, but you should totally come watch with the kids.”

Danny twists around to poke him in the chest.

“You ass, I’ll have you know that ..”

Danny stops mid sentence when he gets a good look at Steve’s face. Just like Danny he’s easily readable if you know what to look for.

“Oh. You absolute bastard. You know.”

“Yeah Danno, I know. Not from you I might add.”

He doesn’t manage to keep the hurt out of voice completely. Danny tilts his head at him.

“Are you being sensitive right now?”

Steve smiles, remembering the reversed roles.

“Yeah, a little bit. I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me. It kinda feels like the list all over again.”

“Jesus Steven. This is nothing like the list, all right? Look, I learned about A walk on water when Charlie was in the hospital. They came to personally invite the kids in the children's ward and you should have seen their faces. God, Steve the idea of going to the beach for a day made them so fucking happy. Last month we went to the north shore and they were setting up the boardwalk. I kinda noticed they had a shortage on volunteers. So I went up to Kawika, next thing I know I was helping out. Grace and Charlie enjoyed it as well. So I signed up.”

Danny sighs and drags a hand through his hair, messing up the carefully slicked back locks.

“I wanted to tell you but this is my thing and if I told you right away you would have taken over and be the super SEAL we all know and love. This kinda was my moment to shine. So stop it with the aneurysm face already. I still love you and I’m not leaving you behind. ”

Steve thinks on that for a minute, it’s exactly what Grace told him.

“Okay.”

“Okay? Just okay?”

“Yeah, I mean it’s your thing. I’ll come watch and donate but it’s your thing.”

Danny’s smile lights up his face and there’s a nervous flutter in Steve’s stomach. He reckons this is what butterflies feel like. This is his now or never moment, he takes a deep breath and opens the metaphorical door.

“So if we’re talking about feelings, Grace told me something interesting.”

This time Danny manages to tear himself away from Steve.

“Right, uhm. I don’t know what she told you but she lied.”

“Really? So you don’t actually love me? And you are definitely not in love with me?”

Danny sputters out a denial but Steve ignores it and continues.

“Because I have to say that would be a disappointment seeing how I am in love with you.”

“Wait. What? No. You don’t get to be the one to confess first. I have been working up to this for at least seven months. So no. Take it back.”

Steve barks out a laugh, watching Danny cross his arms and huffing in indignation. He hauls Danny towards him and kisses him. It takes Danny a second to get with the program, but then he opens up and their tongues tangle. Wet, hot and filthy. When they pull apart minutes or hours later, Steve is sitting astride Danny’s lap, hands cradling his partner’s head. Danny’s hands haven’t been idle, having found their way under Steve’s shirt. Both are panting as they rest their foreheads together.

“Fucking hell babe, everything is zero to sixty with you.”

Danny states out of breath and Steve grins, wiggling his hips, making Danny hiss.

“Well, I mean we don’t have to but I need you to know that I want to. We waited long enough, right?”

Danny snorts and Steve just has to kiss him again. He dives back in and gets lost in the taste, smell and feel of Danny. Eventually Danny pushes him away, groaning.

“Fine. Up, go. Bed, now please.”

He can feel the grin splitting his face as he takes the stairs two steps at a time. Knowing Danny will check the locks and dim the lights, so he has a minute to get ready. Dashing into the bedroom, he drops his shorts while pulling his shirt over his head at the same time. In his haste he almost trips but manages to right himself before he faceplants on the floor. He crawls onto the bed, fishing the lube from his night stand and dumping it on the pillow. He just pushed the sheets down when the door shuts with a deafening click. Taking a deep breath he turns around, shifting to the edge of the bed. Danny is leaning against the closed door, his eyes are fixed on Steve’s naked body and he feels his cock respond to the hungry gaze. He opens his legs in a silent invitation, wrapping a hand around his cock and swiping his thumb across the already wet tip. Danny’s breathing is loud in the otherwise silent room. He brings his hand up, locking eyes with the blond and sucks the sticky digit into his mouth. Danny swallows visibly and Steve can tell he’s trying to get himself under control. Moments pass but eventually Danny steps away from the door, slowly stalking forward. He divests himself of his clothes and is completely naked by the time he comes to a standstill between Steve’s legs. Reaching out Steve smooths his hands down Danny’s compact body, squeezing his flanks as he watches Danny’s impressive cock strain up, nearly reaching his belly button. It’s bigger than he imagined, the tip is leaking pre cum and he has a sudden urge to taste it. So he leans in to swipe his tongue over the slit. Danny groans above him as he closes his lips around the head, letting it rest on his tongue. As he gently starts to suck, he has to restrain Danny’s hips from bucking forward. After a few minutes he lets go, not wanting this to be over too quickly. Danny softly caresses Steve’s cheek before he bends down and takes his mouth in a hard, almost rough kiss. The hand on his face slides down and stops on his chest, nudging him backwards. He goes willingly, wrapping his legs around Danny’s slim waist forcing him to follow. He catches Danny’s weight with his arms, and the blond lands on top of him with a laugh.

“Oh my god, you brute!”

He grins against Danny’s throat, trust Danny to resort to ancient english vocabulary. He traces the vein in Danny’s neck with his lips, stopping at the protruding collarbone and sucking a bruise just below it. Danny’s hips press down against his groin and he moans as their cocks finally align. Steve lifts his head and pushes his ankles into Danny’s asscheeks, pulling him into a kiss. One hand is caught in the blond locks while his other searches blindly for the lube. Danny breaks the kiss and takes the lube from him.

“How exactly do you want to do this?”

“I think you should fuck me.”

Danny makes a noise close to a whine and he kisses Steve hard, all tongue and teeth. Steve revels in it for a moment before he pulls back. He thrusts his hips up.

“Mmm not getting any younger here.”

Danny barks out a laugh.

“You weren’t young to begin with, you ass.”

He gets the message though and sits back. A moment later wet, slick fingers fondle his cock and balls. Slowly they dip lower, sliding over his rim and pushing against his hole. Impatient, Steve tries to draw Danny in. The blond is having none of it.

“Jesus, you are gagging for it huh?”

Steve glares at him but doesn’t deny it. Danny sighs as he slicks up his cock. He shifts his knees up and pulls Steve into his lap. Steve is more than ready when he finally feels the blunt head of Danny’s cock pushing against his hole. Steve breathes out and relaxes, allowing it into his body. Danny sucks in a breath, slowly feeding his cock into Steve’s body. Steve feels every inch, the stretch burns but doesn’t really hurt. His cock is heavily leaking onto his abs. Finally Danny bottoms out. Steve clutches Danny’s arm.

“Give me a moment.”

His voice cracks, he’s so full. Fuller than he’s ever been, it feels impossibly large. The air is stifling hot and he can feel sweat drops dripping down his face. His breathing is laboured and they haven’t even started yet. Minutes later, his breathing is calmed somewhat.

“Okay. I’m ready.”

Danny grins, leaning in and practically folding Steve in half for a kiss. The move presses Danny’s cock in deeper and puts pressure on Steve’s neglected cock. He moans out loud, only to laugh when Danny grumbles something about freakishly tall animals. The blond sits back and pulls his cock out an inch. Steve braces himself, only to still have the breath punched out of him when Danny slams forward. Fuck. Danny doesn’t give him time to recover, setting a brutal pace. Danny keeps a tight grip on his hips so Steve can’t move, he’s helpless as Danny fucks into him. Trying to catch his breath he focuses on Danny’s abs, watching them contract with every thrust. He squeezes his asscheeks and smiles at the string of incoherent curses slipping from Danny’s mouth. Danny changes the angle of his thrusts and Steve yelps when sparks shoot up his spine, involuntary clenching his muscles. Danny’s rhythm falters and Steve takes the opportunity to flip them around. Smirking when he realises Danny’s cock is still inside of him despite the jostle. Back in control he folds his legs up, pressing his hands down on Danny’s abs keeping him in place. Danny smiles.

“I knew it. You are a topper even with a cock up your arse.”

Steve unapologetically grins down at him.

“You know I _love_ to drive.”

Accentuating his words by circling his hips, crying out when the head of Danny’s cock stimulates his prostate directly. Danny’s hands clutch down on his hips and Steve moans, already loving the finger shaped bruises he’s sure to have. He starts an easy rhythm, lifting his hips and sinking down while Danny pushes up. His legs are cramping so he starts to roll his hips taking danny’s cock in deeper. Danny moans and he can feel the blond’s abs contract under his hands. Knowing Danny is close to cuming he doubles his efforts.

“Come on Danny, fill me up.”

He pants out, followed by a litany of breathless ‘ah’s’ as he speeds up his movements. Suddenly Danny arches up, gasping as he cums. Steve feels Danny’s cock pulse deep inside of him. Desperate to cum as well, he furiously starts stripping his own cock. Minutes or seconds later he spills himself all over Danny’s hairy chest. He sighs, dragging his fingers through the mess. Leaning down he pressing a kiss to Danny’s mouth. They kiss languidly for a while, until Danny starts to shiver. Steve carefully sits up, letting Danny’s cock slide from his body. He falls to the side, already feeling the hot cum slipping from his ass.

“Mmm that was brilliant. Give me an hour or maybe two then I’ll return the favour.”

Danny snorts, planting a kiss on Steve’s shoulder.

“I hate to tell you this babe, but we’re going to need more than an hour or two.”

Steve punches Danny’s shoulder in return.

“Stop trying to make me feel old.”

Opening his eyes only to see Danny grin at him, he can’t help but grin back. Eventually he gets up, stretching with groan as his knees creak. Danny laughs at him.

“This is not proof, Danno. So wipe that smile of your face.”

Danny follows him to the bathroom and they clean up together. Clean but not nearly as refreshed as he thought he’d be they settle on the bed. He’s spooning Danny, carding his fingers through the blond chest hair. Signing he bites Danny’s ear lightly, laughing softly when he gets an elbow in the stomach for it. They talk quietly for a while until they hear Grace come in. Danny turns off the light and Steve falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 

*****

 

Steve wakes up to Charlie jumping on the bed. He panics for a moment, but Charlie doesn’t react at all to finding them in bed together. Danny grumbles and burrows into his pillow. Steve smiles, grabbing the little boy and tickling him into hysterics. When they settle down Danny is still hiding in his pillow.

“I think Danno needs a special wake up hug. With a really big kiss.”

Charlie nods his head vigorously and jumps Danny, hugging his back and placing smacking kisses to the back of his head. Steve’s trying to keep from laughing but fails miserably. Danny finally rolls over.

“I’m up already, you little monster.”

Their eyes meet and Steve grins.

“I think I feel like pancakes.”

Danny’s eyes widen and he shakes his head but it’s to late, Charlie heard him. The little boy scrambles of the bed, pulling the sheets with him and skips to the door chanting ‘pancakes, pancakes’.

“I definitely want pancakes too.”

Grace tells them from the hallway as she scoops up her brother. She winks at them before heading downstairs. Danny falls back swinging an arm over his eyes.

“Oh my god. It took me months to tell Grace I was dating Melissa and now both my kids know the morning after I start dating someone new or old really. They already know you, is what I mean”

Steve knows he’s smiling like an idiot because Danny shakes his head fondly at him.

“Come here, you goof.”

And Steve lets himself be pulled in for a kiss, morning breath and all.

“If it makes you feel better, they didn’t seem bothered by it at all.”

Danny grins.

“No, they weren’t. Now come on, we have hungry mouths to feed.”

He follows Danny at a slower pace, watching him as he orders Grace and Charlie about getting breakfast together. As he stands there, Grace gives him the thumbs up while Charlie drags him into the kitchen demanding juice and Danny loudly complaining about his stove, he smiles, life is good.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because my lovely friend Mireilleleerves has a brilliant imagination and gives me the best inspiration for smutty little ficlets. I hope you like it babe! That being said, Phew, I didn't think I could actually do a bottom Steve but I think it turned out all right. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated and welcome.  
> English is not my native language, so any and all mistakes are my own. I think I got them all but if you spot any major mistakes please let me know.


End file.
